Venom
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Cuando un hombre lobo muerde a Stefan todos se ven obligados a pedir la ayuda de la única persona que puede salvarlo, Klaus Mikaelson. El híbrido original y justo a quien menos desea ver Caroline en esos momentos.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, por desgracia son todos de Julie Plec. Esperemos que empiece a hacer las cosas bien a partir del 7x14.

 **Resumen:** Cuando un hombre lobo muerde a Stefan, todos se ven obligados a pedir la ayuda de la única persona que puede salvarlo, Klaus Mikaelson. El híbrido original y justo a quien menos desea ver Caroline en esos momentos.

.

* * *

 **Venom**

* * *

.

Todos estaban terriblemente afectados por la situación. Stefan Salvatore estaba muriendo.

La aguja del reloj se movía perezosa, desplazándose con lentitud por el puntero. A pesar de que el tiempo pasaba tan tortuosamente lento como siempre, todos los presentes en esa habitación darían cualquier cosa porque el reloj dejara de moverse. Poco a poco el color iba abandonando el rostro eternamente joven del Salvatore, tan lentamente como una gota de lluvia que resbala por el cristal de una ventana. Ya no le quedaría mucho. Máximo unos tres cuartos de hora.

Era la segunda vez que un hombre lobo lo mordía, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos creían, el veneno lo afectaba de forma más rápida a la segunda. Su metabolismo no se inmunizaba, sino que sus defensas se volvían más débiles cada vez que el veneno hacía contacto con su sangre. Posiblemente a la tercera vez que un licántropo mordiese a un vampiro la agonía duraría tan solo un par de horas.

Sin duda Damon era el que más estaba sufriendo. Clavándose las uñas en la sien como un maníaco caminaba de un lado para otro de la habitación mientras Elena lo observaba con tristeza. Había intentado coger la mano de su novio y apretarla para hacerle entender que estaba con él, que todos ellos estaban a su lado pasando por lo mismo y que al final todo saldría bien, porque es lo que pasaba con ellos, siempre se las ingeniaban para salir victoriosos. Él llegaría a tiempo. Pero Damon no la había dejado. Había apartado la mano de su tacto como si este le quemara, en un gesto desdeñoso. De nada serviría intentar calmarlo estando en ese estado. Llegados a ese punto de su relación Elena ya lo sabía demasiado bien.

Era tan solo que nunca habían estado en esta situación con anterioridad. Elena nunca lo había visto así.

Estaba inquieto, se sentía incapaz de relajarse por un solo minuto, pues cada minuto que pasaba era un paso más cerca que su hermano pequeño estaba de la muerte. No, no podía seguir esperando. Stefan estaba muriendo. Su hermano pequeño. La persona más importante de su vida.

– ¡JODER! – Exclamó cuando se vio incapaz de contener la rabia que estaba sintiendo, por la impotencia que sentía, por no poder hacer nada. Él no podía ayudarlo y se sentía inútil. Le jodía.

Le dolía.

El puñetazo que le dio a la pared resonó por toda la sala e hizo sobresaltar a Bonnie.

– ¡Damon!

– ¡CÁLLATE! – éste apuntó con el dedo a la bruja Bennet, totalmente fuera de sí. – No te atrevas a decirme que me calme, no se te ocurra…

– ¡Damon, basta ya!

El grito de su novia lo sacó de su discurso. Gruñendo entre dientes, buscó a la única persona que sabía que podía culpar realmente en esa sala. Cuando localizó a Caroline dio dos pasos amenazantes hacía ella.

– Tú – siseó.

– Damon. – repitió Bonnie, esta vez en un tono más calmado, sabiendo que a la primera de cambio Damon saltaría y la pagaría con alguno de ellos. Aunque al parecer, ya lo estaba haciendo, culpando a Caroline por algo de lo que no había tenido ninguna culpa. Pero de todas formas ella había estado allí con Stefan en el momento en el que el licántropo saltó sobre él y Damon se aferró a eso para poder culparla.

De no haber sido por ella Stefan estaría muerto. Pero eso a él poco le importaba en esos momentos. Ella estuvo ahí con Stefan y hubiera podido evitar que el lobo lo mordiera.

– Dime qué coño estabais haciendo en el bosque. ¿Qué hacíais, eh? ¿De excursión por el campo? ¿Sacar a pasear al chucho Lockwood? ¿Cazar conejitos? ¿QUÉ COÑO HACÍAIS AHÍ?

– ¡Basta ya de gritar! – Elena se levantó de un salto de la silla que ocupaba – ¡Todos nosotros estamos afectados, Damon! Estás actuando como…

– ¿Cómo un desquiciado? Dímelo Elena. Dime algo que no sepa. Pero ese que está ahí no es tu hermano, sino el mío. Es Stefan el que se está muriendo y te aseguro que no voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados esperando la llegada de ese puto híbrido. Porque joder… abrid los ojos de una vez. Todos aquí sabemos que no va a venir.

– Vendrá.

Los ojos furiosos de Damon se clavaron en Caroline, al igual que los de todos los presentes. Tanto Elena como Bonnie la observaron con tristeza, Damon en cambio, se dejó caer en la silla, completamente devastado. Fue en ese momento cuando se vino abajo. Elena lo supo, y se acercó a él hasta que pudo arrodillarse a su lado. Damon se cubrió el rostro con las manos, completamente hundido, y cuando Elena acarició su hombro con dulzura fue cuando se rindió a su llanto silencioso.

– Vendrá – repitió Caroline esta vez en voz baja. Para sí misma. Y la siguiente vez que lo dijo le dio un apretón a la mano de Stefan. Había acabado desmayándose por culpa de lo que el veneno le estaba haciendo a su sistema y sabía que la próxima vez que abriera los ojos sería cuando empezarían las alucinaciones.

Solo esperaba que esa simple palabra que había salido con anterioridad de sus labios fuera cierta. No estaba preparada para decirle adiós a Stefan. Su historia apenas había comenzado, era demasiado pronto para ponerle punto y final.

Afortunadamente, no acabó así. Exactamente ocho minutos después una persona entró a la habitación con caminares largos, vistiendo con ropa negra, botas y una chaqueta de cuero. Su cara apagada hacía juego con su vestimenta. Todos los presentes se levantaron a la vez al verlo.

– Has llegado justo a tiempo. – habló Matt.

Klaus ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

– Salía un vuelo de Nueva Orleans a Virginia pocos minutos después de que Damon anunciara la trágica noticia. Llamadlo suerte. Por cierto, la próxima vez que quieras contactar con la única persona que puede salvar a tu hermano te aconsejo Damon que seas un poco más respetuoso. Da gracias a que me pillaste en un día bueno. Otra persona se hubiera ido nada más oírte exigir que mueva su culo de híbrido hasta aquí.

– ¡Vamos, sálvalo joder! – gritó Damon exasperado. Cuando Klaus le dirigió una dura mirada este se pasó las manos por el pelo y suspiró sonoramente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Elena se acercó a Klaus.

– Sálvalo, por favor. Está sufriendo muchísimo, dudo que le quede más de diez minutos.

Klaus echó una mirada al cuerpo torturado de Stefan y seguidamente clavó sus ojos en Caroline, quien mantenía la mirada fija en el Salvatore. Con sus manos entre las suyas y con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. No dijo nada.

– Muy bien. – habló por fin Klaus después de un largo silencio – salid todos.

.

.

.

– Casi llegas demasiado tarde.

Klaus sonrió recostado contra la pared, mirando la espalda de la persona que tanto había echado de menos.

– De no haber tenido suerte no habría llegado a tiempo esta vez, amor.

– ¿Suerte? ¿Qué suerte? – suspiró Caroline desde el balcón, viendo a Bonnie meterse en su coche para después teclear en su teléfono, hablando con a saber quien.

– ¿Cómo has estado, Caroline?

La vampiresa soltó una risa sarcástica entre dientes. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo logró decir las siguientes palabras sin derramar una sola lágrima. Fue la señal de que lo estaba superando, pero la herida seguía doliendo.

– Mi madre ha muerto.

– Lo lamento.

– Sí, ya. Todos lo sienten. Era la mujer más respetada y digna de admirar de este condenado pueblo.

– Podrías habérmelo dicho. Habría venido a su funeral sin dudarlo.

Ella se giró y lo miró con desdén.

– Ese es el problema, no quería que vinieras. Estoy perfectamente bien sin ti.

Caroline no era precisamente la persona más cariñosa con él, pero aun así la conducta sorprendió al hibrido.

– Bien.

Su indiferencia le molestaba. Cuando Caroline volvió a darle la espalda para ver el coche de Bonnie alejarse Klaus frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué hacíais por el bosque cuando había luna llena?

– No estábamos adentrados en el bosque. Damon es idiota. Estábamos dando un paseo por los alrededores. No sé como… apareció así sin más. No lo vimos venir.

– La próxima vez deberíais pensarlo mejor antes de vagar por ahí.

– No necesito tus consejos. – siseó ella y eso acabó con su paciencia.

– ¿Qué es lo que he hecho esta vez, Caroline? ¿Podrías, por una sola vez en tu vida dejar la hostilidad a un lado? Creía que ya habíamos pasado esa fase. Vengo aquí para salvarle el culo a tu querido Stefan, ¿Y así es como me lo agradeces?

Ella soltó un suspiro resignado.

– Gracias.

Klaus elevó las cejas. Cuando la vio llevarse una mano a la cara dio dos pasos al frente para poder mirarla, entonces se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente afectada que estaba.

Se sintió extraño. Molesto por verla sufrir, pero a la vez incómodo sin saber que decir. Poner una mano en su hombro y esperar que ella no lo apartara con asco fue todo cuanto hizo.

– Está a salvo – susurró como si justo en ese momento terminara de aceptar que Stefan estaría bien, que su vida ya no corría peligro.

– Siento que hayas tenido que pasar toda la noche despierta. – No había visto sus ojeras, pero le era evidente que ella no había pegado ojo al estar todo el rato pendiente de su novio. Porque era típico en ella, la conocía demasiado bien.

– No ha sido agradable – respondió, y eso lo sorprendió. No había esperado que dijera nada. – Sentir como Damon me clavaba por detrás dardos venenosos con los ojos durante toda la noche no fue consolador.

Klaus rió.

– De haber estado ahí hubiera pateado su blanco culo hasta sacarlo de la habitación.

– Lo sé – dijo ella y le sonrió.

Fue genial. Verla sonreír nuevamente, y más que esa sonrisa fuera para él. Lo había echado de menos.

– Me alegro de que hayas venido. No sé porque te has molestado, pero me alegro.

– Tú sabes porqué lo he hecho. – lo dijo sin pelos en la lengua. Porque era la verdad. Stefan fue un buen amigo, y en el caso de haber sido mordido por un hombre lobo estando a unos pocos kilómetros de él hubiera ido a salvarlo. Sin embargo Mystic Falls lo pillaba lejos, y tenía asuntos muy importantes que resolver en su ciudad. Ver una vez más a Caroline fue su mejor excusa para presentarse. La parte egoísta de él quería ver a Stefan morir, sabiendo que no era digno de las atenciones de Caroline Forbes. Nunca llegaría a amarla tanto como una vez amó a Elena – a la que probablemente, seguía amando – pero la parte racional de él le gritaba la triste realidad. Por mucho que le molestara, Stefan la hacía feliz. Y si mantenerlo con vida para que así él pudiera seguir haciéndola sonreír día tras día era todo cuanto tenía que hacer, lo haría.

Caroline lo miró a los ojos. No hizo falta que dijera nada, Klaus pudo ver el agradecimiento en ellos. Y algo más.

Ella sabía la razón por la que lo había salvado.

Pero algo sí lo sorprendió, y fue el abrazo que le dio.

Klaus se quedó inmóvil al principio. Pocos segundos después reaccionó y le devolvió el abrazo. Cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza. Su cabello seguía oliendo a vainilla, como aquel día en el bosque. Esta vez estaba libre de hojas.

– Gracias por venir. – repitió ella por tercera vez en un susurro.

Y Diablos sí, como había merecido la pena.

Y justo en ese momento vio que tenían compañía.

– ¡ _Rippah_! Cuanto tiempo.

Klaus sonrió cuando Caroline se separó rápidamente de él y fue corriendo hacia su novio.

– ¡Stefan! – Lo abrazó con fuerza por un segundo y se separó como un rayo para mirarlo de arriba abajo con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás…?

– Sí. – No separó la mirada del híbrido que los observaba sonriente – No te preocupes. Siento solo… una leve molestia.

– ¿De verdad? Me tenías muy preocupada, he pasado toda la noche...

– Estoy esperando una palabrita. – la cortó Klaus con su arrogante sonrisa.

Stefan lo seguía mirando inexpresivo.

– Gracias.

 _Esa era su nueva palabra favorita._

Klaus ensanchó aun más su sonrisa.

– ¿Gracias….?

– Gracias por salvarme la vida.

– Sí, eso me gusta más.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

– Con tantos gracias que he recibido hoy me estoy empezando a sentir como… ¿Cuál es el nombre? Oh sí, como un héroe. Y esa sensación apesta. No, no va conmigo. Aunque no te hagas ilusiones, rippah, no lo he hecho por ti.

– No me hago ninguna ilusión. – afirmó en tono cortante.

– ¿Y, cambiando de tema, como está la quisquillosa Doppelganger? Ya sabes, la principal razón de todos vuestros problemas, la preciada Elena. –después de un instante se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Su sonrisa siempre puesta. – He oído que vuelve a ser humana.

– ¿Cómo sabes…?

– Tengo mis contactos.

– No vas a ponerle una mano encima – espetó caroline.

Klaus sonrió.

– Si quisiera su sangre para crear más híbridos créeme amor que ya la hubiera tomado. En fin. Tendréis mucho de que hablar, abrazos que daros y empalagosas declaraciones de amor eterno, y ya estoy sobrando.

Antes de salir, decidió volver a girarse para crear un poco de dramatismo en la feliz pareja.

– Ah, y Stefan, preocura cuidarla más, ten en cuenta que ahora es humana, deberás ser más gentil. – añadió burlón.

Caroline sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y al instante miró a Stefan, quien se había quedado blanco.

.

.

.

– ¿A que ha venido eso último?

Klaus dio un trago a la botella de bourbon sin molestarse siquiera en llenarse un vaso. Había estado esperando en el salón a Stefan durante diez minutos. Aún tenía una charla pendiente con él. Dado que había tardado más de lo planeado se sentía complacido de saber que había provocado un pequeño bache entre la pareja.

– Te he dicho muchas cosas antes, y ya me empieza a fallar la memoria. Discúlpame, debe ser la edad.

Por supuesto, sabía perfectamente bien a que se refería Stefan, a su anterior comentario acerca de Elenita.

– ¿Cómo has sabido lo de Caroline y yo?

– ¿Acaso no resulta evidente? Desde luego no te has dado cuenta de la forma en la que te mira. Como sostenía tu mano mientras estabas inconsciente, como derramaba sus lágrimas al verte así. – Arrastró las palabras casi con rabia, pero forzó una sonrisa y añadió – eso, y que uno de mis contactos me informó de ello hace unos meses.

Stefan evitó poner los ojos en blanco por su último comentario.

– Caroline es leal con todos sus amigos. Hubiera llorado por todos nosotros.

– Sí, lo es. Daría su vida por aquellos que les importan.

Mirando al exterior a través de la ventana, Klaus dio un nuevo trago a la botella, vaciándola.

Caroline entregaría su vida a cambio de los suyos, pero bien sabía él que su lealtad no la tendría. Ella no cometería tal locura por él, y ver la forma en la que Caroline sostuvo la mano de Stefan entre las suyas fue como veneno. En otro momento no le hubiera dado mucha importancia, pero sabiendo la relación que ahora ambos compartían hacía que cada pequeña célula de su cuerpo ardiera.

¿Pero a quien iba a culpar? Al fin y al cabo la culpa era suya, por haberla dejado atrás haciendo que ella pudiera permitirse pasar página con otra persona. Sabía que de no ser por Hope no se hubiera quedado en Nueva Orleans. Tenía toda la eternidad por retomar su ciudad, a él le daba igual arrebatarle la ciudad a Marcel ahora o cien años después, al final lo acabaría haciendo. Pero era todo por Hope. Su hija lo hacía feliz, pero el quería mucho más. Quería a Caroline desde hacía tiempo, y ahora que empezaba a conocer la felicidad no podía dejar de ansiar más. Siempre había sido un ser egoísta.

– ¿La amas?

Stefan se sorprendió al oír su pregunta. La rabia con la que se impregnaban sus palabras casi lo hicieron sentir culpable. Vigiló sus palabras, sabiendo con quien estaba tratando. Y ese era un tema complicado.

– Acabamos de empezar, es demasiado pronto para saberlo.

– Esa no es la pregunta que te he hecho. Dime, ¿La amas?

Stefan se sintió incomodo ante la intensidad de su mirada, pero eso no lo frenó, y dijo la única verdad que sabía.

– nunca he sentido lo que siento por ella.

– Patrañas.

Stefan suspiró.

– No tengo porqué darte ninguna explicación a ti, Klaus. No tienes opinión ni voto en nuestra relación, pero si quieres saberlo y te consuela de algún modo, te lo diré. Sé que algún día la amaré. Ambos estamos de acuerdo con que ella merece alguien que la haga feliz, y yo pretendo ser esa persona.

Para desconcierto del Salvatore, Klaus sonrió.

– ¿Y qué hay de Elena?

– No entiendo porqué me estás preguntando esto. No tiene nada que ver con…

– Oh, claro que no. Que necio he sido al preguntar eso. Está claro que ya la has superado, y viendo como se escondía entre los brazos de Damon está más que claro que ella también lo ha hecho. Elena no es ningún obstáculo para el amor verdadero, ya sabes lo que se dice, este siempre triunfa.

Stefan lo miró aburrido.

– ¿No tienes una ciudad que retomar, Klaus? ¿Una hija que cuidar?

– Cierto. Solo quería aclarar un par de dudas, pero ya veo que no hay nada que temer, porque al fin y al cabo, con terceras personas o sin ellas, _ese tipo de amor nunca muere_ , ¿verdad, Stefan?

.

.

.

Klaus miró a través del retrovisor del coche como el cartel que indicaba que estaba dejando Mystic Fall se alejaba. En lugar de seguir conduciendo todo recto, giró hacia la derecha, guiando el vehículo a través de un camino estrecho. Condujo en esa dirección unos dos minutos más, hasta que finalmente aparcó cerca de una casa de campo.

Sonriente, se bajó del coche.

Aun le quedaba un asunto pendiente en esa condenado pueblo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casucha esta rechinó al haberse cruzado con una piedrecita. A medida que se abría la puerta, la luz de la luna iba iluminando la estancia. Finalmente puso vislumbrar una figura masculina sentada en una silla.

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro de Klaus.

Los ojos del chico lo miraron con temor, pero sobretodo con odio. Un odio enfermizo que iba creciendo dentro de él poco a poco a medida que los segundos pasaban. Intentó librarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla, inmovilizándolo. No lo consiguió. De su boca amordazada salían gruñidos mientras se removía inquieto en la incómoda silla de madera.

Klaus sonrió aun más.

– Buenas noches, _my little bitch._ Voy a ponerte al día de los sucesos de hoy.

El chico amordazado de nuevo volvió a gruñir.

– Deja de hacer eso y sé un buen perro, o te quedarás sin galletas hoy. – lo amenazó disfrazando su enfado con un tono de burla – Aunque pensándolo bien, no te mereces ningún premio. Me parece que fui claro ayer, y me has fallado. ¿Sabes lo que me encontré al llegar allí? A un Stefan moribundo con un mordisco de hombre lobo en el cuello. – soltó un suspiro dramático – De todos los lugares posibles, elegiste el cuello. Te dije claramente: muérdelo en las piernas o en los brazos, pero NO en el pecho, en la cabeza o en el cuello. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

De un tirón, le quitó la amordaza, arrancándole un grito de rabia al moreno.

– ¡No tengo ningún control cuando estoy en mi forma de lobo! Ni siquiera tu estúpida compulsión…

– Entonces el fallo fue mío, ¿no? – lo escrutó con los ojos.

– ¿Y qué más te da donde lo haya mordido? Stefan no te importa una mierda si sufre o no.

– Cuando llegué estaba a solo medio hora de la muerte. – siseó. – Caroline se hubiera quedado devastada.

– Caroline – rió entre dientes – ¿De qué forma crees que te mirará cuando se entere de que me has obligado a morder a Stefan, solo con tal de tener excusa para aparecer por Mystic Falls?

Las carcajadas de Klaus interrumpieron su discurso.

– ¿Cuándo se entere? ¿Y quién se lo va a decir, Tyler? – Sonrió sadísticamente – Es nuestro secreto, ¿no lo es?

– ¿Usarás la compulsión para evitarlo? ¿Me obligarás a mantener la boca cerrada o a olvidar todo esto?

– Buena pregunta. Era exactamente lo que me estuve preguntando. Sin embargo no has cumplido lo que te pedí. Has vuelto a fallarme. Es una lástima. Tendré que matarte.

Los ojos de Tyler se abrieron de par en par con horror.

– No lo harás.

Klaus sonrió.

– ¡Caroline no te lo perdonará! Caroline…

– Caroline ya no está contigo, ya no se preocupa por ti. – susurró, sin dejar de sonreír con diversión, como si le contara un secreto. – La única razón que me impedía matarte era Caroline. ¿Con qué cara me miraría si matara a su primer amor? Ganas no me faltaron de arrancarte el corazón aquel día en Nueva Orleans, pero sabía que Caroline no me lo perdonaría, y además, ¿No sería eso jugar sucio?

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– Sabes perfectamente que la culpa fue tuya al enviar a esos hombres lobo a matar a mi hija. Otro estúpido intento de venganza por tu parte. No aprendiste nada aquel día en Nueva Orleans. Sabes que si no hubieras hecho nada no se me hubiera ocurrido la brillante idea de castigarte obligándote a morder al pobre Stefan. Básicamente me lo estabas pidiendo a gritos.

– Me repugnas. Debí haber matado a tu hija la primera vez, la muerte es mejor que criarse con un monstruo como t – Klaus lo cortó.

– Hope está muy feliz, de hecho. Feliz y segura, cosa que tú no compartes con ella.

– No vas a matarme.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? Piénsalo bien, Tyler. Vives lejos de aquí. Nadie notará tu ausencia, Caroline ha pasado página con Stefan, ni tú ni yo nos hemos quedado con ella. Pero te aseguro, que al final seré yo la que la consiga. No importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar, ni los cadáveres que tenga que pisotear.

Tyler empezó a temblar cuando Klaus quedó justo enfrente de él.

– Y ahora – dijo, antes de dar una patada a la silla para hacerlo caer al suelo. Tyler miró con horror como rompía una de las patas de la silla para crear su arma, una perfecta estaca. – Vas a aprender de una vez por todas lo que ocurre cuando me fallan.

* * *

 ** _''that kind of love never dies''_ palabras de Klaus para referirse al amor de Stefan por Elena.**


End file.
